Wedding Bells
by YouSaidForever
Summary: What happens after Nick lets the world know how he feels about a certain girl getting married. -NILEY- /oneshot/


"_She says, can you keep a secret? A ceremony set for June, I know it's a rush but I just love him so much I hope that you can meet him soon."_

I softly take a sip of red wine from my glass as I listen to my father talk about the latest updates about our tour. I look down at the ground when I notice my brothers red converse.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Frankie is standing with a plate in his hand. He's looking almost down at me, that's how much he's grown in the last couple of years. Change did him good, though. He looked more like a man and less like a boy every day.

I notice his eyes are searching mine in hope to find the answer to his question there. But I can't let them see this got through me. I told them the song can be put on the album just because they dared me I wasn't over her.

"I'm fine, Frankie." I shrug. I want to seem like all is good. I mean, it is.

I've got great things going on. My life is finally falling into a smooth pace. I'm joining quiet gatherings with my family, we've recorded most of our songs and the album will soon be released.

Frankie looks towards dad for a moment before his eyes are back at me. I watch as he fumbles with his plate, obviously embarrassed to say what he's about to say.

"I think you're lying." He looks up at me. "I think you miss Miley." He adds, whispering her name. It became kind of forbidden in our house. If someone said it, they'd all stare at me like hawks waiting to see how I'd act.

I tried to be none attached, I really did, but something about the way Frankie was looking at me, made me realise maybe it was time to step out of my walls.

"Well, Frankie, " I put my hand on his shoulder. "Love is a complicated thing." I think that's the most honest thing I've ever said in my entire life. Love _is_ complicated. It's messy, unorganised...Call it whatever you want but love was anything but what you see in the movies.

There are moments like those. When you look at her blue eyes and you think of every possible thing you've done in your life to deserve to be with someone as amazing, as perfect as she is. And the way she'd laugh, craning her neck backwards and letting out a big, cheesy flop of laughter. It was like someone played my favourite song over and over again.

But love is not always good. It can be bad. It can be selfish, a huge risk and most importantly, love can be unforgiving. And in my case it was exactly that; unforgiving.

Because the lovely part of it all didn't matter when she'd slam the doors or raise her voice. It didn't matter that seconds ago she was kissing me, or telling me how much I meant to her when at that precise moment she absolutely hated me.

"I don't think all love is complicated." Frankie takes a step closer to me, like he's about to give me a secret advice. And that reminds me so much of how I used to act all smart like I knew all there is to know about the big bad world.

"I think," He hushes his voice. "that it's complicated because you decided it is."

I stare at my twelve years old brother as he retrieves his step and takes one of the fries lying on his plate. I stare as he chews it and swallows it.

When did he become the smart one?

"Hello brothers!" Joe throws one of his arms over my shoulder. I push him away, suddenly I felt like I was going to throw up. This was all getting to my head. The song, waiting for her reaction...The minutes that pass by, it's all killing me.

It's ripping my heart out.

"You don't look very well, Nick." Joe tugs on my sleeve. I yank it closer. I need this shirt, this was the shirt she said I looked good in. I don't even know why I decided to wear it today. Sentimental feelings I guess, feelings I shouldn't have towards another man's woman.

"Are you okay?" Joe bumps his hand against my back and I jump away, the wine escaping from my hand and falling onto the green grass. I stare at my brothers horrified face.

Then I turn around, and I let out a big breath of relief when I see no one saw my little episode besides my brothers. I could deal with Joe. And Frankie was too young to completely understand how _horrible_ it feels.

"Nick—"

I lean towards Joe, giving him my best death glare and whisper in hushed voice, "You better forget what you just saw or else—"

But Joe does something he never did before. He puts his hand on top of my shoulder and looks at me with understanding. I can see his dark brown pupils dialling as he squeezes my shoulder.

"Someday, you're going to be okay Nick." He whispers seriously.

I frown, taking a step away from him. Someday? Someday could be thirty years from now, it could be never too. I take a gulp of air and before I have time to answer my brother, a pair of stretching tires grabs my attention.

Well, actually it grabs everyone's attention. We all stare at the navel road that leads to our small mansion where we spent holidays, and where well, we decided it would be the best to celebrate our new album.

I watch as in the distinct a black SUV drives with speed towards us. Everyone is jumping up, leaning left or right to see what's happening but I instantly knew what was happening.

I watch as she severs it into parking mode and I can hear Joe mumble, "Holy shit."

Her blond hair is what I notice the first. Literally everyone gasps when she closes the door of the car behind her. She doesn't bother with her purse, she just paddles towards us in a pair of old converse, ripped jeans and a shirt.

Few seconds later, as she stands a few meters in front of me, in the middle of our backyard I watch as she takes off the sunglasses that covered her eyes and the most beautiful eyes come to life again.

But something is off. The skin around her eyes is red, blotched with small spots of dark purple colors. I take a deep breath. Her face is pale. She must've cried all the way here.

"Hi Miley," I whisper. I'd come closer to her, to give our conversation a bit of privacy but I'm too afraid to move. She's standing there, looking like a freaking angel even though she had serious sleep problems.

What happens next...For that I truly wasn't prepared. When I saw her car driving down the navel road I thought, _what if she came to take her rage out at me?_ But then I saw how scared she looks, how deeply sad she is and I thought maybe she's here to talk.

But after my quiet greeting, she jabs her finger in my direction and yells on top of her lungs, very Miley style. "I hated you for what you did to me!" I can hear some of our guest gasp, and whisper softly to each other ears. I want to erase them, I want to make them disappear.

"I hated you so much Nick Jonas that I actually wished you were dead!" This reminds me of the second time I had walked way. That summer, all I wanted was her. But things were happening with Liam, and I was so scared of losing her and when I called her on it this is exactly what it looked like.

She called me names, spit on me and looked at me with so much hatred. Really, the only difference of the moment is the fact that we're in my family's backyard with an audience, not alone at a private beach in Georgia.

"And then..." She lowers her arm. "Then I thought of all of our moments together and I realised you were right. There was something going on between Liam and I, and as badly as I handled it, I didn't want you to think I wanted Liam instead of you." She laughs out loud then. I know it's forced, not a happy laugh but a sad, sarcastic one.

"So I called you." She frowns, "I called you so many times I think it became a habit. A bad, ugly habit. And you want to know what you did?" She hisses. "You ignored me!"

"You ignored me throughout the whole summer, all the way until my birthday when you sent me a text. For five months I didn't know if we were together, if we were fighting or if we were broken up! I cried every day for that summer." Miley shakes her head, like it's so disgusting. And it is.

"And then not even a week later you were with Selena again." She sighs. "And that was the lowest blow I ever felt."

She shrugs. "But then I got over all of it. With Liam. Because he is good to me, Nick." She says my name like she's pleading me to understand. To see everything from her side of the view, but how doesn't she know I've been over our story for so many times? I watched it from so many points of views...

"And I was okay again. I was _happy_." She's raised her voice again. I feel so stupid as i stand, quiet like a coward as she takes it out on me. No one beside me saying anything either. They're all too shocked to talk, I guess they don't know Miley then.

"And then you had to do this and ruin everything for me!" Her eyes fill with tears as she looks right into my eyes. A rush of familiar feeling weeps over me.

I bite my lower lip. I wrote the song for _me_. I didn't mean to make her unhappy about it. I just needed to express it, or I was going to die.

"Miley," I whisper.

She raises her finger again, but just when I think she's going to yell again, she mumbles a soft question. "Why did you write that song?"

I frown, "I think it's pretty obvious." The song basically screams my feelings. I don't want her to marry Liam, I never wanted her to marry anyone beside me.

She nods. "You could've warned me, though."

"And how was I supposed to do that? You're always with him, like you two are chained together. I couldn't get near you. And we both know he wouldn't of have let me even look at you let alone talk to you."

A silent tear rolls down her left cheek. "Fair enough." She takes a step closer then, and more tears fall from her eyes.

"You know," she starts, "when I first heard the song I was so angry at you." She cranes her neck in the way only Miley can. "Then when I thought it over, I was sad."

"Why?" I ask,

She smiles softly, "Because I realised you turned into a man." Something flickers inside my stomach when she says that. "When I came to you that day, and I told you how much I loved Liam and how we were getting married, you looked at me and said you were so happy for me. "

I look down. Just like the song says.

"And when I sat in my bed, thinking about the song and what it meant...I realised that you let me go because it was my best shot. You wanted to give me a life I deserve. And that's exactly how a man loves." She blinks, then puckers her lips,

"Why are you here, Miley?" I stuff my hands inside my pockets. My eyes are getting wet. No one ever said love could be this hard. "Why are you really here?"

"I love you more." She simply states. "I'll always love you more."

I nod, "What does that even mean?"

"It means that you have my heart, all of it." Miley puts her hand on top of her chest, right where her heart is, and then lets out a sob. I wish I could reach out and hug her. But she's not mine to hug anymore.

"And I wish, more than _anything_, I could be with you." She shakes her head as waterfall tears cascade down her face. She looks so beautiful. "But I can't."

"So you're choosing him?"

"I'm so sorry." She takes a step back, and holds her hand to her mouth. "I love Liam."

I follow her as she starts taking small steps towards her car. I can't let her go. I can't breathe.

"I love you more." I repeat her sentence. Performing the song was a huge risk, and I wished more than anything she'd come to me, choose me. But I guess the song clarified what I already knew. She didn't want me anymore.

"I can't do _us_ anymore, Nick. " She is shaking her head again, over and over again, "I won't let myself get into that part of my life again. It was dark, and if Liam wasn't there for me, I don't think I would've made it."

The tears now rush down my face. I don't bother to wipe them off. "We'll try, please I'll do anything I—" I plead, my voice is getting raspy. I don't care who sees me like this, this vulnerable.

I have to show her I'd do it right this time, if she gave me another chance.

"You had your chance," she whispers, "Actually, you had a lot of chances. And every one of them ended in tears. It's not fair to either of us."

I shake my head. She's talking nonsense. "Miley _please!"_

"I have to do what's best for me," She cries, "and unfortunately that's not you anymore."

Her words stab into my heart like a knife stabbing through fresh meat. I can literally feel the blood escaping my cells as she takes out her car keys and opens the drivers door.

"Have a good life, Nicholas." No. She's not saying goodbye. I grab her hand and hold it to my chest.

"There's gotta be more." I whisper, "This is not the ending. No, Miley our story will not end like this!"

She pushes me away. "Our story will never end," She mumbles.

I look up at her, a new soft gleam peering up inside my eyes. Is she saying...?

"I have to go now," She sits climbs into the car, "but I'll see you soon." She says.

I watch as she drives away, a newfound hope resting inside me. This war has just begun. If Liam thinks he can just take something that was mine with a snatch of his big hands then he's wrong.

Miley and I belong together. And it's finally time for me to prove it to her.

"_No, I don't wanna love, if it's not you. I don't wanna hear the wedding bells boom. Then we can't try one last time. No, I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime."_

A/N: I just had to. This is my way of things happening after the song. Niley still exists, after all this time.


End file.
